


Thank God for Survivor

by SourSpark



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Plane Crash, Stranded on an Island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSpark/pseuds/SourSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack wanted a break. They wanted a vacation. So they took one. The whole pack, together, off to Jamaica, for two weeks of paradise and relaxation. But, all that goes wrong when the private plane the pack is on crashes, on an island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Dream Vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this story a while ago, but it got temporarily put on hold for Years of Running. But I decided that because I am almost done with YoR, I might as well start posting this one. 
> 
> Anyway, this was kind of inspired by the book Lord of the Flies, and the Season 8 Grey's Anatomy finale. So, I took little parts of that and applied it this fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.(:

Stiles wakes with a startled gasp shivering slightly as water hits his back. He sits straight up and looks to his right, towards the ocean, then to his left; and there it is, the answer to his question. _The plane_ , looking small as it sits in the sand; pieces of it scattered about, steaming coming out of the back.

They crashed; they crashed _on an island_ , like the kind that you see in movies. He sits and stares at the remainder of the plane for a moment, not believing what is going on. Then he shakes himself out of his trance, and thanks to his ADHD decide to go check out the _remainder_ of the plane.

As he approaches the plane, Stiles can see the huge hole on the side where the door should be, the wings hanging off, engines steaming, broken windows, and scratches and small gashes all over it.

When he enters the plane, it looks untouched, seats still mostly intact, over heads still closed, floor almost spotless. It’s empty though, so Stiles starts to search it, opening up all the over heads and taking everything out of them and throwing it outside, goes under the seats, through every nook and cranny and dumping anything he finds outside. He raids the flight attendants quarters, getting all the food, clean water, blankets, pillows, first aid kits, tarps, fuck, even those little nut bags they hand out, and throws it all outside.  He goes into the two small restrooms, and gets everything that’s in there as well.

As he walks out he passes a mirror that hangs right next to the woman’s restroom, and decides then to examine the damage the crash may have done to his body. When he takes a look, he sees a few small gashes; some cuts and bruises all over his face and arms, and a black eye. He prods at his entire body while standing there; finding that he also has bruises on his ribs and legs as well. He shakes his head and sighs as he walks away.

Once he searches through the whole plane, he decides to check the flight deck, _just to be sure_. When he enters it, he spots the pilot, who looks unconscious. So, Stiles checks his pulse, and he is dead not unconscious, _of course_. So he searches it anyway, finds some maps, a compass, more water, more first aid kits, a cell phone, a radio, and other little things he may need and takes them. He leaves the deck, and walks down the aisle once more, just to double check, then gets out of the plane all together.  

**~*~**

Once he drags all the stuff he found to a small corner of the island, under some trees, he just sits there for a while, trying to figure out what he is going to do on an island, all alone.

Then, all at once he realizes it. He isn’t alone.

The. Pack.

“Oh, no, no, no. Shit! No. Fuck, I forgot about the damn pack!” Stiles starts to panic, pacing, trying to figure out where they could all be. So, he starts to walk and tries yelling people’s names, “Derek!?” nothing, “Scott!?” still nothing. “Any-.”

Then he faintly hears his name, the person saying it repeatedly, so Stiles franticly follows it, running through brush, branches, and vines, scratching himself all over in the process. The voice leads him to a clearing, where he finds that the voice belonged to Isaac, who is lying on the ground holding his stomach.

“Isaac!” Stiles yells, running over to the other boy.

“What the hell happened? Are you okay?” Stiles says as he kneels down making a move to touch Isaac who flinches, but nods his head, “Got- stabbed, with a piece of the- plane, but healing- though.” Isaac answers raspy and gasping as he starts to get up.  Stiles lends him a hand as they both stand together.

They wait for a few minutes so Isaac can fully heal, before Stiles speaks again, “We need to look for the others.”

Isaac nods and adds, “We should split up though, cover more ground.”

Stiles agrees with another nod, and starts to head west, “You go east, I’ll go west, and we will meet back here.”

Isaac looks at him for a moment, “Be careful.” And heads off east, towards a small patch of jungle

 Stiles walks through small patches of trees, and brush getting more and more small scratches across his arms the farther he goes, he looks through each and every space he sees; carefully searching for his pack members. As he circles the same patch of trees for the second time, he hears harsh breathing from behind a big bush that is moving every so often.

He freezes, then quickly walks behind the bush, when he does he finds a bloody and battered Boyd laying on his back, picking small shards of glass out of his abdomen.

“Boyd! Oh thank God! Are you okay?” Stiles rushes out as he kneels beside Boyd.

 “I have no idea what happened to me, one second I’m talking to Erica, the next I’m laying here with big pieces of glass in me.” Boyd rasps, as he tries to sit up.

“No!” Stiles yells, pushing Boyd back down on his back, “You still have a bunch of glass stuck in you, let me help you pick them out, so you can fully heal.” He picks out the few remaining pieces and watches as Boyd cringes in pain, gashes healing quickly.

Once the last of it is out, and Boyd is back to somewhat normal strength they stand, “Okay, I found Isaac, he is on the east part of the island looking for the others, so yeah- I need your help finding the pack on this part of the island.” Stiles finishes with a serious look.

 Boyd simply nods, and they start walking farther into the tree covered jungle. 

They don’t even walk that far before they here rustling above them. They both stop abruptly and look up, where a bleeding and unconscious Scott is hanging from a tree by his feet that are stuck between two pieces of plane wing. 

“Scott!” Stiles yells, trying to climb the tree, but failing miserably.

He looks over to Boyd, “Is he alive! Please tell me he is alive! He has to be alive!” Stiles stresses as he repeatedly tries to climb the tree.

Boyd grabs him by the waist, and tugs him away from the tree, “Stiles, relax! He is breathing, but you are going to hurt yourself if you keep trying to climb the damn tree. I’ll get him, you just stay put.” Boyd says with an annoyed huff, as he flings himself gracefully up the tree.

Boyd isn’t in the tree long, before a now conscious Scott comes barreling down to the ground.

“What the fuck man!” Scott says face down in the dirt, as he tries to get up.

“Hey, stop! Let me make sure you aren’t hurt too bad. Considering you got tossed out of a moving plane not too long ago.”

Scott settles with a pout, as Stiles prods at him, “Stiles, I’m fine, I’m healing- Hey, okay- Stop poking me!” Scott whines trying to get Stiles off him.

 “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought my best friend was dead for a second there, excuse me for being thorough.” Stiles insists as he keeps checking Scott, Boyd huffs out a laugh while walking away from them.

 “Hey, wait; don’t wonder off, we need to stick together.” Stiles stresses as he pulls Scott up, trying to catch Boyd before he goes too far.

Once, Stiles and Scott catch up to Boyd, they walk around still searching for any of the pack. “Man, I have no idea what happened, dude one minute I’m in the bathroom, and the next I’m getting tugged out of a tree by Boyd, like I totally blacked out.” Scott says as they all check around a patch of bushes.

“That sounds like the same thing that happened to all of us, one minute we are talking the next we are-,” Stiles stops suddenly, “Do you hear that?” Stiles asks.

“What?” Boyd and Scott say in unison as they freeze and try to hear what Stiles is talking about. They stand there and they can hear small gasping sounds coming from their left.

 “There!” Stiles runs in that direction, behind a few trees.

Stiles stops mid stride, and at his feet is the huge chunk of plane door, that was missing from the plane the last time he saw it. But that’s not what shocks Stiles; it’s the fact that under that huge chunk laid Erica, gasping for breath and whimpering in pain, as she tries to drag her body out from under the huge piece of metal.

“Boyd! Come over here!” Stiles screams, as he goes over to Erica and tries to get her to look at him.

“Erica, look at me, you need to stop moving, we are going to help you get out.” Stiles says as calmly as he can, as Boyd approaches them he growls, and calls for Scott.

 “What the hell guys, that was-“Scott stops mid-sentence as he stands beside Boyd.

“Would you both stop staring and help me get her out!” They both nodded and hurry over to help Stiles with Erica.

Boyd and Scott each grab a side of the piece of plane, and struggle to lift it. “Now!” Boyd yells, and Stiles quickly drags Erica out from under the big piece of metal.

Erica cries in pain, as Stiles situates her, so that she can heal correctly. Stiles looks down at Erica and watches as the huge slices across he abdomen and arms, start to knit together, as well as all the bruises on her face and legs.

Boyd and Scott join them shortly after. Boyd holding Erica’s hand as she grimaces while the last of the wounds heal. Stiles waits with Scott patiently, thinking about what their next move should be. (He thinks circling the west part of the island again, just to make sure they have found everyone a good idea.)

When everyone is ready, they get up. Stiles tells them his plan, and they all agree. As they walk, Erica comes up to him, and hugs him around the shoulders roughly, “Thank you.”

 “No problem.” He wheezes, and starts to walk a few feet ahead of the group, trying to see if he missed anyone on his four circles around.

 Then Stiles remembers that they haven’t checked by the shore at all so he stops and looks at the group, “Hey guys, maybe we should check by the water?”

They all shrug, and follow him over to where the water lays on the edge of the west part of the island.

**~*~**

As they get closer, they see a figure laying face first on a mass of rocks, as the tide hits it the figure sways.

 “What in the hell?” Stiles whispers as he gets closer to the figure on the rocks. Stiles, walks until he can see the figure clearly.

 “Oh, for fucks sake! Peter!?” Stiles exclaims as he climbs the rocks, and lifts Peter up by the arms.

“Guys a little help.” Boyd and Erica rush over to help him get Peter on the sand.

“How the hell did he get all the way over here?” Stiles huffs as they turn Peter over on his back.

“Guys, he’s breathing.” Scott states as they try and wake Peter.

Stiles starts to slap Peter on the cheek trying to get him up.

But, finally after ten minutes Peters starts to gain consciousness.

“Who the fuck is slapping me?” Peter mumbles as he sits up, coughing, “And where the hell are we? And, where is everyone?” Peter asks again, trying to stand.

“Are you okay to walk?” Stiles asks helping Peter to his feet.

“Yes.” Peter deadpans.

 “Well then we should head back, and see if Isaac found the rest of the pack.” Stiles says, as he walks back towards the place he told Isaac he would meet him back at.

Nobody moves, watching as Stiles hurries off in a different direction.

“Well, let’s go! It’s almost sun set.” Stiles yells, then they all start to follow behind him.

**~*~**

They get to the meeting spot around sun set.

And,Isaac is waiting for them when they get there. Jackson and Lydia are by the trees talking, Danny is sitting next to Isaac. And,  Allison is standing by the rocks, holding onto herself, looking scared.

_They all look scared. They all are scared._

Stiles and the rest of the pack greet each other with hugs.

After they get their hellos in Stiles tells the pack about the supplies he gathered before he went to go look for them, then they all walk over to it.

**~*~**

They all settle, around the supplies, sorting it all out, and preparing things.

Stiles is laying against a tree looking at a map, when he realizes that something feels wrong.

“Guys, something is weird, like something is missing.” Stiles looks up at the pack expectantly. Getting nothing, Stiles stands up, and start to pace.

“Oh, my, God!” Stiles yells after a few minutes, as he falls to the ground landing on his bottom, arms hanging over his knees.

The pack comes rushing over to him, asking him what’s wrong.

“Derek. Where is Derek!?” Stiles says gasping, as he starts to panic.

“Derek.” Stiles says simply, in shock. 


	2. Just Breath.

The pack is surrounding Stiles, with nervous faces, as Stiles breathing starts to pick up, and his world starts spinning. He puts a hand on his chest, trying to take deep breaths, but they come out as gasps instead. His vision blurs quickly in and out, he desperately tries to form words to let the pack know he is okay; but his mouth is dry and nothing but short gasps come out.

 His eyes water as he repeatedly tries to calm down, putting his head between his legs and rocking back and forth. Minutes pass before he can finally take a full deep breath.

“Derek.” His breathing starts to even out slowly, allowing him to talk, “How could I-we fucking forget about the Alpha!”

The pack just looks at each other, because, how do they forget about the one person who brought them all together, made them who they are, their leader, _and their family._

He ignores the pack as his panic starts to rise again, “My mate is gone. My boyfriend is gone. He is gone. _Derek is gone_!” He starts saying over and over again, heart rate rising once more as he rocks back and forth in the sand. A constant and solid motion, as he tries to keep a firm grasp on his consciousness.

**~*~**

The pack is still watching him from a crouched position; worry still plastered on their faces as he constantly moves back and forth, realizations slowly dawning on him.

“I need to find him.” The last thing he says before he gets up, and runs away from all of them.

“Stiles!” he hears the pack yell, as he heads towards the trees.

**~*~**

Once he hits the edge of the jungle, he stops to catch his breath.

Then starts running again, getting faster the farther he gets, feeling the burn in his sides, and in his cafes. He runs, and runs, dodging and ducking between braches and vines, getting even more cuts and bruises as he goes, but not stopping, _never stopping_.

All, he can hear is the pounding in his head and his heavy breathing, but nothing else. He starts to focus only on the fact that he is running, _running until he can’t anymore._

**~*~**

 

He stops at the end of the jungle, where the land meets the shore.

Panting heavily, he stands there, at the edge of the water looking out at the slowly setting sun. Tears streaming down his face as he thinks about the last time he was alone with Derek.

 

 

_They were laying in Derek’s monstrosity of a king sized bed, in the newly renovated Hale house. His room was always so quiet, especially in the morning; when the sun is barely coming up._

_“Are you awake?” Stiles had whispered into Derek’s neck, as he lay in the warmth of his arms._

_Derek tightened his arms around Stiles, to show him, that yes, he was awake._

_“What are you thinking about?” Stiles whispers again, now lying on is back, staring at the ceiling, but still in Derek’s arms, always in Derek’s arms._

_“The fact that you are up this early on a Saturday.” Derek says, as he tries to get comfortable in their new position._

_“Ha, ha, I mean really, what are you thinking about?” Stiles says, with all seriousness._

_Derek sighs into his pillow, “Nothing, just about you.”_

_Stiles glances over at him and smile, “You look so stressed.” then looks back at the ceiling._

_“Not really, just thinking about what I have to get done today.” Derek mumbles stretching, joints cracking as he does so._

_“You don’t have anything to do; there are no threats in Beacon Hills, not for months.” Stiles puts his arms under his head, and exhales._

_“I know. But, there are other things I might like to get done. Like the yard, and small errands, and-.”_

_Stiles stops him with a finger on his lips. “Those things can wait. You can get those done when ever.”_

_Derek sighs. “Yeah but-.”_

_Stiles interrupts him again, “What do you think of the idea of a pack vacation, like the whole pack?”_

_Derek looks at him, surprised. “I can’t leave the territory. And what if a threat shows up, I can’t just leave, and hope everything stays perfectly okay while I’m gone. So, no that’s not a good idea.”_

_Stiles sighs again, “I’m sure there is a way we can arrange a way for the territory to be protected, and all that.”_

_As he says this he rolls over to straddle Derek’s hips, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss, trailing them down his neck._

_“What do I have to do to persuade you to take a couple of weeks off, and spend them with me and the pack?” Stiles mumbles as he trails kisses down Derek’s body, stopping at the waist band of Derek’s sleep pants, looking up at him expectantly._

_“Do you really want- to- do this?” Derek swallows loudly, as Stiles pulls down his pants, taking his cock into his hands, stroking once, then again._

_“Obviously.” Stiles smiles, then leans down, taking Derek’s cock fully into his mouth._

_Sucking lightly, using all the suction he can, making Derek squirm._

_“Stiles.” Derek pants, as Stiles goes to swirl his tongue around the head, liking at the slit, making Derek moan loudly lifting off the bed slightly. This encouraging Stiles to bob up and down faster, all spit and suction. He looks up at Derek again, lips curving up into a smile around his cock. Coming back up slowly , licking leisurely at the underside, paying a significant amount of attention to the vein, giving it small kitten licks._

_He moves down more, to mouth at his balls, stroking his cock all in one quick motion, making Derek’s toes curl as he grips the sheets, trying to thrust up into Stiles’ hand. Stiles pushes him back down with a hand on his hip and comes back up, wrapping his mouth once again around Derek’s cock, getting a chance to bob up and down a couple more times, before hearing Derek’s whimper of a warning and hallows his cheek, still sucking, as Derek comes with a gasp hands still twisted tightly in the sheets, Stiles swallows it all, then comes off with an obscene pop._

_He then crawls back Derek’s body wiping his mouth as he does, with a smile he looks at Derek, “So how about that vacation.”_

_Derek just scowls at him. “Fine.” Then he flips them over, Derek now hovering over Stiles, giving him a small smirk, as he leans down and kisses him with force, devouring Stiles’ mouth, licking at his lips, asking for entrance, Stiles allows it eagerly. Derek licks into his mouth, sucking on his tongue, dominating Stiles’ lips with hot pressure._

_Stiles slowly finds his breath again, as Derek pulls back, smiling down at him. “Yes, we can go on a vacation. All of us, the whole pack.”_

_Stiles fist pumps into the air. “Yes! How does Jamaica sound?” Stiles suggests, as Derek trails kisses down his neck, “Sounds good to me, I’ll set up a pack meeting, so we can tell the others.” Derek whispers as he kisses Stiles’ navel. Stiles giggles, at the tickling kisses._

_“Can’t wait, it’s going to be the trip of a life time.” Derek nods in agreement, as he travels down Stiles abdomen._

_“Imagine all the beach sex!” Stiles says excitedly, Derek snorts, and finally reaches Stiles’ waistband._

 

 

Stiles is still at the shore, as he repeatedly replays the moment in his head.

“It _was_ supposed to be a trip of a life time.” He whispers to himself as he looks down at his feet. He feels the tears slowly run down his face staining his cheeks, He doesn’t even know why he is crying, they are going to find Derek, _they have to_.

“We have too!” Stiles yells angrily, quickly picking up a rock and chucks into the ocean. He drops down onto his knees, clawing at the sand, watching as the tide repeatedly hits his skin. He stares blankly at the motion, as he thinks back to the day the pack was getting ready to leave for the airport that’s sending them _off to Jamaica_.

_“Aren’t you just a little excited?” shaking Derek’s arm in excitement. “I mean, we are going to Jamaica! Can you believe that, we are all actually leaving, the whole pack, and going to Jamaica!”_

_He is jumping up and down with a stupid grin on his face, Derek twists around and holds Stiles in his arms, “ Yes, I’m excited, now will you hurry and finish packing, our plane leaves in two hours.”_

_Stiles smiles, and kisses Derek, “Yes sourwolf, I know.”_

_He walks over to his pretty empty suitcase, with only a tooth brush and lube in it, “I think that’s all I’m going to need.” Stiles says waving at his suit case._

_Derek snorts, “Oh yeah, we are just going to lounge around the hotel room naked the whole time, doing nothing but having sex and brushing our teeth.”_

_Stiles laughs loudly as he practically dumps his entire wardrobe into his suit case._

_“All done.” Stiles laughs again, while he gets all his other essentials stuffed into his suit case._

_“Ta-da! Now I’m going to go check on the others.” Derek simply nods with his back turned to him, as he walks out of their room._

_Stiles walks into the hallway and he can hear yelling from first floor, he walks down the stairs with caution. When he makes it, he is faced with and angry Lydia, and an ever so pissed off Jackson. “I can have four things of luggage if I want Jackson!” Lydia yells._

_“Do you realize how much that’s going to cost?!” Jackson yells back even louder._

_“Oh, you act like you can’t afford it!” Lydia is now in Jackson face staring daggers into his eyes “I would, if I didn’t have-.” Jackson is cut off before he can say anymore._

_“That’s enough! This is supposed to be a fun vacation, and we don’t need you two fighting through it all!” Stiles yells at them both._

_They both stop and stare at him for a moment, nodding once before taking their millions of bags out to the van they rented._

_A few minutes later the whole pack is bounding down the stair with all their luggage in hand._

_Derek carrying their two simple suit cases._

**_~*~_ **

_Once everyone’s stuff was put in the van, the whole pack jumps into it. Some arguing about who should sit where, but other than that the whole ride to the airport goes smoothly._

**_~*~_ **

_They wait around the airport for about an hour before they are able to board._

_“God, I hate planes.” Derek whispers as he walks into the plane, pushing around trying to find their seats, “Too claustrophobic.”_

_Derek finally finds their seats, “You can have the window, probably better for you.” Stiles says, pointing at the seat for Derek to sit down. Derek nods and takes his seat, Stiles just plops down in the seat next to him, trying to get comfortable, “This is going to be great.” He whispers into Derek’s ear._

_He finally settles in, the stewardess and the pilot say their speeches and they make their way down the runway, and within ten minutes they were off, in the air. Derek looks at him tense but still smiling, “Yeah, I think your right. This is going to be fun.”_

_Stiles smiles back at him, putting his head on his shoulder, nodding as he closes his eyes, and drifts off to Derek’s steady heartbeat._

 

 

The sun is fully gone and the moon shines down on him, he snaps his head up and looks out at the ocean, trying hard to figure out where Derek could be. He gets up, and starts to pace the shore line, trying hard to figure it out, where he could have possibly landed.

 He stops for second, and remembers they never really searched the shore of the island that well, because the found Peter.

 So he starts to run up and down the water’s edge, searching every space, but still finding nothing.

**~*~**

He keeps walking farther and farther on the shore line, when he spots a cluster of rocks, where the tide is roughly hitting them, making water splash onto the sand.

He doesn’t know why he does it, but he approaches them, and climes the biggest rock, and stands on it letting the water slash onto his body. He stands there for a moment looking out to the night sky reflect over the ocean, just breathing, _trying to calm himself_.

That’s when he sees small movement at the corner of his eye, down by his feet.

 He climbs down to one of the smaller rocks to get a better look.

That’s when he sees a long, muscular, and _very pale_ body, laying face first in the water, wedged between two rocks, no movement at all.

Stiles gasps loudly, and jumps down from the rocks, desperately pulling at the body, trying to get it free from the rocks hold. It takes him another five tries to finally get it free, dragging it away from the water, where the sand is dry, and sits pulling the body closer.

“Derek.” He whimpers, as he pulls Derek’s head into his lap.

He tries smacking Derek’s face, “Come one Derek, wake up!”

He checks his pulse; it’s there, but barely. He quickly straddles Derek, giving him mouth to mouth repeatedly. Stiles is crying now, because Derek isn’t responding, and getting paler as the minutes pass.

He then tries the Heimlich maneuver, thinking maybe it will help, it doesn’t _of course_.

Derek is still unresponsive, and Stiles is full on sobbing now, “Damn it Derek, breath you fucking bastard. You can’t leave me, not like this!”

Stiles screams, shaking Derek’s lifeless body. He slaps him again, trying get Derek to wake up, _and breath_.

 He yells for the pack. _With all his might_ he screams, “Help!” desperately hoping the pack will hear him.

He sits there with Derek’s pale body in his lap, still unmoving, when he hears movement within the trees.

“Stiles! What’s going on? Are you-?” Scott freezes the rest of the pack behind him. “Oh-Oh no.” Scott says, and runs over to Stiles, who is sobbing into Derek’s wet shirt.

“He’s not moving! Scott he isn’t moving!” Stiles screams in the direction on the pack.

He can see Lydia, Allison, and Erica with hands over their mouths and tears in their eyes. The boys all frozen in place, staring.

“What are you all doing?! Help me!” Stiles screams again, voice hoarse from crying.

“Stiles, I don’t know what we can do.” Scott says reaching out to him with caution.

“Use your healing powers! You have to! _I can’t lose him_ Scott!” Stiles yells, full of anger now.

Scott looks helplessly at Stiles, but nods, motioning for rest of the pack to come over to them, they all place a hand on a part of Derek, veins turning black, trying to heal their Alpha.

Stiles moves away from Derek, and over to the Lydia and Allison, tears still streaming down his face. .

**~*~**

They all sit there, the wolves hold their hands to Derek, veins still going black, as Allison and Lydia hold Stiles as he sobs, not daring to look at Derek, _he can’t_.

“His pulse is getting stronger. I think he may wake up. I could try mouth to mouth, just to be sure.” Scott suggests, Stiles just nods, finally lifting his head to watch as Scott gives Derek mouth to mouth, Derek’s body repeatedly lifts up off the sand, and then violently fall back onto the ground.

Scott lifts off of Derek, “All we can do is wait now.” 

Stiles, scoots back over to Derek’s body, now gaining more color. He checks Derek’s pulse again, a lot stronger than the last time.

The whole pack sits together in a huddle as Stiles hold Derek.

Then all at once, Derek takes a gasping deep breath, lifting his entire body off of Stiles lap.

“Oh, thank God.” Stiles says, tears once again stinging his cheek bones, “I thought I had lost you sourwolf.”

Stiles sighs in relief.

“Stiles?” Derek rasps out, Stiles nods and leans down kissing Derek softly.

“I love you, but you scared the shit out of me over there.”

Derek smirks up at him, “I’m still here.”

Stiles smiles down at him, holding Derek’s face in his hands, “I know.”

“Alright, enough of that!” Erica chimes in, Derek growls at her.

“Yes, okay. I know. But, don’t you think we should figure out how we are going to survive and find a way off this island?” They all look at her, but agree.

“You’re right, come one lets go back to the meeting spot.” Stiles says, helping Derek up into a standing position. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to fit a little of everything in this one.(;
> 
> Like always:
> 
> Questions about anything relating the story, concerns, ideas, suggestions, anything? Well, ask me here, or you can find me on tumblr @theblissfulshitoflife.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated and encouraged, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.
> 
> Thank You again for reading. See you next time.(:
> 
> (P.S. it will be a while before I can start really getting this fic going, so please be patient with me.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Now, this doesn't mean I will abandon YoR, but I just wanted to start this off so I would be able to have something to work on once YoR is done. 
> 
> Anyway, I had this sitting in one of my folders for a long time, but I thought what the hell, might as well take the chance. So, I really hoped you enjoyed this, even if its just the first chapter. 
> 
> Like always:
> 
> Questions about anything relating the story, concerns, ideas, suggestions, anything? Well, ask me here, or you can find me on tumblr @theblissfulshitoflife.tumblr.com
> 
> Any and All feedback is appreciated and encouraged, it motivates me, inspires my writing, and gives me the will to stay with this story.
> 
> Thank You again for reading. See you next time.(:
> 
> (P.S. it will be a while before I can start really getting this fic going, so please be patient with me.)


End file.
